


Ability of Perception

by Kayim



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Walter and William began the cortexiphan trials, they believed they knew what would happen.  It would awaken parts of the childrens’ minds, allowing them to experience, and hopefully travel to, the other world.  </p><p>It would be beautiful.</p><p>But it didn’t work.  At least not how they intended.</p><p>A Sense8 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ability of Perception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2015. 
> 
> Part of me really wants to write more in this universe. The other part of me doesn't think I'm good enough to. Who knows what will happen!

When Walter and William began the cortexiphan trials, they believed they knew what would happen. It would awaken parts of the childrens’ minds, allowing them to experience, and hopefully travel to, the other world. 

It would be beautiful.

But it didn’t work. At least not how they intended.

When nothing happened after a year, the trials were cancelled and the children each left Jacksonville, scattered around the country – and in some cases – around the world.

But that wasn’t the end of things. Not by a long shot.

*

Nick Lane was the first one to experience anything strange. One minute he was standing in his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror before he started to shave, and the next he was looking at the reflection of a woman with long blond hair who appeared to be standing in a crisply clean public bathroom wiping makeup off her face.

By the time he blinked, the image was gone and he assumed he’d imagined it.

*

Sally Clark started the morning by taking her dog, Poppy, for a walk. Halfway around their usual route, she suddenly found herself standing in the middle of an office with twenty police officers staring at her as if she was supposed to be saying something important.

Despite having no idea where she was, she began to speak, profiling a serial killer she’d never heard of before.

*

James Heath was singing to himself as he made his rounds in the hospital. It was an old song, one he remembered from when he was just a kid, still living in Florida with his dad, but it had been stuck in his head for days. 

He was confused when another male voice began harmonizing with him, even though he was standing in a room with only one other person – a male John Doe who had been in a coma for 6 months.

*

Susan Pratt (nee Lewis) and her twin sister Nancy were on the phone when they experienced a feedback loop between them that caused them to both pass out. 

When they regained consciousness, neither was entirely sure any more which one of them was Susan and which one was Nancy.

*

Simon Phillips didn’t remember anything from before his car accident. He occasionally heard the voices of people he assumes are doctors or nurses, but he’d been asleep for so long he wasn’t sure about anything anymore.

Except for the children’s song that he kept hearing in his mind. He knew that, and could remember hearing it when he was younger. He remembers his dad singing it to him. Although he’s fairly sure that his dad died before he was even born.

*

Cameron James had been prepared to give his report to the NYPD about the serial killer they’d been chasing for the last 6 weeks. He glanced down at his notes and when he looked up, all he could see were trees. And a small white terrier that was pulling at the leash in his hand. When he thought about where he should have been, he pictured an Australian woman in his place. Instead of feeling concern and confusion, he felt as though all the pieces had finally fallen into place.

*

Olivia stared back at the man who was looking at her, studying the reflection in the moments before it vanished and she was back to looking at herself. 

“Hello?” she said, loud enough that her voice echoed around the cold white tiles of the Massive Dynamic bathroom. 

The face in the mirror didn’t change, but she could _feel_ him in her mind. “Who are you?” she asked, a little more confident. “I’m Olivia.”

 _I’m Nick_ , came the reply, inside her head and she smiled as she felt his warmth. This was by far the strangest thing that had ever happened to her – even including meeting Walter Bishop and his son – but she wasn’t scared. 

“Hi Nick.” She spoke out loud, still not convinced that he’d get the message clearly enough if she just thought it. She could feel his confusion and held her hand out, hoping that he’d feel that too. 

As his fingers curled around hers, she knew that everything was going to be okay.

She had one more question for him though that she desperately needed the answer to. 

“Have you met the others yet?”


End file.
